Never letting go
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: OC (nameless female) finds out that a special angel isn't dead. No specific moment in time, choose which of the many many times Cass has died.


**Never letting go**

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing there. The rumbling of a motor had drawn her eyes away from the black board to the window. Driving onto the campus roads was the familiar shape of the black car she had learned to love. Disbelieve filled her as the impala stopped just outside of her window. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Without realising it she had leaped up, the chair clattering to the ground.

The sound of her teacher yelling at her was drowned out by the sound of Metallica as the driver side door opened up. She just stared in disbelieve as a man in an old leather jacket walked out, quickly followed by a giant in flannel from the door next to him. Her heart was beating impossibly fast, she couldn't even start to walk out of the class room until she knew for sure.

This had to be a dream, he was gone. He had died, there was no way. Dean hit the top of the impala with his the palm of his hand as if to hurry someone up. Then the back door opened. The sunlight reflected on the black silk door as a man slowly came out of the car.

She was out the door before he had managed to fully get out. The wind and snow blew in her face as she crossed over the court yard his name on her lips. At the sound of his name his head turned and a smile crossed over his features. The joy lit up his face, making his bright blue eyes twinkle, and making small creases form underneath his eyes.

He took two steps forward and she flew into his arms, launching herself from the ground and hitting him with enough force to make him fall over. He landed with a small grunt in the snow bed, his trench coat spread over the white powder. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and pulled him impossibly close to her. The smell of cinnamon with a hint of freshly cut grass and the leather of baby's seats engulfed her. How was it possible that he smelled the same and looked the same as before?

He had been a little taken aback by her tackle but it didn't take him long to regain his wits and soon his arms were flung around her too. His hand buried into her hair, pulling him closer into him, the other one on the small of her back. She kept on whispering his name as a prayer, not wanting to let go in fear that he might disappear if she let him go.

Lifting her head from his shoulder she looked at him, scanning for wounds or trickery. "It is really you." Her breath formed little clouds in the cold sky. "Yes." his voice was rough and deep, she felt it resident in his chest. "How?" she asked in a small voice. "I… I am not sure." worry creased his forehead and she immediately regretted asking. "I missed you."

She hadn't realised that she had started to cry until he carefully whipped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I thought you were gone." she chocked on that last word. "I missed you too." his hand rested on the side of her face, gently cupping her face as he looked deeply into her eyes. "It is really you." He chuckled softly when she repeated herself. "I am sorry I…" before he could finish an unnecessary apology she pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was slow and deep, the familiarity of his touch chocked a deep part of her. He moved his lips with hers and she drowned in the feeling, the smell, everything from him. His breathing and his heart slowed down as they stayed together, he too had been deprived of her touch for too long. Eventually they had to break apart and she smiled at the look in his eyes. It was the same way he had looked at her the first time they kissed, such innocent, such hunger. "You still. You still care for me?"

She ran her fingers through his messy locks and kissed him quickly on his lips. "I'll always love you Castiel. Nothing will ever change that." He sat up so sudden that she almost fell over and had to hold on to his hips. He caught her lips in another kiss but where the other kiss had been a soft flame this was roaring wild fire. The moment he made contact she felt all the fear, frustration and horror that he had felt.

She answered his pain with her own, letting their emotions lead the kiss making it a desperate and hungry one. Castiel pulled away first and let out a soft laugh of joy. He looked up at the two brothers standing beside them. Both of them looked at the couple in the snow with identical amused grins on their faces. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't have a choice really. He wouldn't stay away from you."

She tossed snow into his face. By this point her teacher had also made it outside along with a couple of her friends. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he bellowed. Sam grinned at her and helped her of Castiels lap. Once standing upright the angle threw his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him again. "You are cold." He stated. "Where is your coat?" the teacher was turning red from being ignored. "I wasn't really thinking about it when I realised what was happening."

"I'll get it. You get into the car, we have a lot of ground to cover." Sam offered before heading to the building. Before anyone could refuse she had nestled herself into the comfortable backseat and pressed herself against her angel, shivering slightly. To her surprise he shrugged of his trench coat and hung it around her shoulders, giving her a quick kiss.

They drove of when Sam returned, the entire drive Cass refused to let go of her. She didn't mind.


End file.
